Clueless: Inuyasha Style
by candycanechild98
Summary: Kagome is a pretty, rich, some-what snobby girl that lives with her single mother and little brother. She’s always had a perfect life and everything was going fine before a certain silver-haired fellow re-enters her life. What can I say? Clueless: Inuya


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi. The movie "Clueless" belongs to paramount pictures.

Summary: Kagome is a pretty, rich, some-what snobby girl that lives with her single mother and little brother. She's always had a perfect life and everything was going fine before a certain silver-haired fellow re-enters her life. What can I say? Clueless: Inuyasha style!

Chapter 1

_ ****_

-Kagome's diary----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

Hojo asked me out again today.

Pretty funny, huh? You think that all the times I turned him down, he would get a clue. Oh well. He's a pretty sweet guy, I guess, but a bit on the boring side. He's a sweet, boring, whole-some guy. Sounds like the perfect man my mom wants me to date. I don't get why she doesn't like the guys I date. She disapproves every friend I have except for, of course, Sango and Miroku. She likes them. Of all the guys I've dated, I'd have to say she disliked Kouga the most. His good looks and charm don't really work on her.

Me and Kouga aren't really dating anymore, though. We occasionally go to movies and parties together but we're not a couple. Not a spark I guess, although I suspect Kouga still has a crush on me. But Whatever.

I finally found a great dress for the spring fling. It's made of really soft, pale blue satin. Only costs me 300$. Clothes from the rack, really are a lot cheaper.

Anyway got to go. Rosie's calling me down to dinner. Write to you later.

,Kagome

P.s. Inuyasha's tomorrow.

****

-1992-

"I WANT MY MOMMY!", the young five year old girl in pigtails wailed, tears flowing down her slightly smudged face. She grasped her knee and had panicked when she had seen the small amount of blood coming off from her skinned knee. "MOMMY!", she let out again, this time with more desperation.

Seven-year old, Inuyasha winced. He hated seeing girls cry. His mind felt frantic, as he tried to figure out what to do. "Stop crying.", he tried to calm her down. "I'm getting your mommy now. Wait here." He started to leave, but Kagome stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!", she cried. Inuyasha sighed. He was trapped. He had to go inside the house to tell Mrs. Higurashi and his dad that Kagome was hurt, but she wasn't letting him go anywhere.

"Ok, ummm…", he thought. His face brightened. He put his hands over his eyes before he opened them and shouted, "Peek-a-boo!" She grew quiet.

It must be working, he thought. He did it again, shouting this time, "Peek-a-boo, I see you!"

Kagome stared at him for second with a look that clearly stated, 'what, am I two?" Inuyasha was relieved. She had stopped crying. "You know, you have a really loud voice. I think my ears are going to go deaf."

She frowned before she protested, "I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"You're a big, fat meanie!", she said standing up, forgetting about her knee. "You pushed me!", she accused.

Inuyasha's eyes grew big as saucers, as he gaped his mouth open in disbelief. "You're lying! You fell, you big cry-baby!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!", she yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well you have yucky cooties!", he added sticking his tongue at her. There, that should teach her, he thought.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together, in confusion. "What are cooties?", she asked, curiously.

"It's some disease-thingy all girls have. They're born with it. Some big eight-year old kid told me.", he said proudly, his beautiful, tame, silver hair shining in the bright sunlight.

Kagome frowned. She had cooties? How come she never knew about it? "Well you have it too!", she remarked. "You have yuckier cooties!"

"I can't have cooties! I'm a boy.", he defended himself.

"Doesn't matter. You still can.", she smirked.

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

They both glared at each other before they each turned away, nose in the air, and went, "Humph."

****

-Present day Tokyo-

"Hentai!" Kagome heard her best friend scream, with a loud 'SLAP' following that. She sighed. They were so annoying sometimes.

"But, Sango, how was I too know that your-", Miroku began, but interrupted before he could fully explain.

"Save it for someone who cares, you pervert!" she snapped, glaring daggers at him. Kagome rolled her eyes. This happened every single day. It was almost like a daily routine. Sure, different times though. One day it would be in the morning, another sometime in the afternoon. Today, Miroku had "accidentally" slipped his hand to Sango's bottom, while he was eating his sandwich next to her in the cafeteria.

"God, would you stop screaming?", Kouga asked Sango. " I feel like my eardrums are about to fall off.", he said, equally annoyed as Kagome. He took his seat next to Kagome, with his lunch tray in one hand.

"As soon as Miroku learns to keep his hands to himself.", she replied. Miroku continued eating, with a innocent look upon his face.

Kagome smiled. As irritating as those two were, she knew how much they really cared about each other deep-inside.

"So, Kagome, any plans this weekend?", Kouga asked, flashing his best smile. He casually put his arm around her shoulder. "Because if you didn't, I was wondering if you wanted to go to this house-party my cousin is throwing. I promise it won't be a disappointment.", he said, hoping she would say 'yes'.

Kagome gave him a apologetic look. "Wish I could, but I can't.", she said, letting out a sigh. She took on a look of disgust, before she shoved her sandwich back in her lunch bag. Ew, tuna.

Kouga frowned. "Why not?", he asked. He wasn't used to being turned down.

"My stupid ex-stepbrother is visiting. He's supposed to be arriving today. My mom is making me stay around.", she said. "Although, I have no idea why he's coming here! His dad and my mom divorced over 10 years ago."

"Step-brother?", Kouga repeated, raising a brow. "I didn't know you had a step-brother."

"EX-stepbrother.", she corrected. "Now he's nothing more than a annoying lump of useless fat that's coming to our house to stay, because his dad kicked him out."

"His dad kicked him out?", Sango asked, interested. "Why?"

Kagome shrugged. "Like I care.", she answered. She wrinkled her nose, at the thought of him. She couldn't believe he was coming back after all these years.

"I remember him.", Miroku said, thinking for a second. "Unusual-looking fellow.", he commented, remembering that long silver hair and those amber eyes. Miroku had known Kagome since they were in diapers. Even back then he was a womanizer, chasing girls during recess and giving them little bouquets of yellow dandelions he had picked from the ground.

"I'll say.", she said. "Ugh, I can't believe my mom's letting him stay at our house.", she whined.

"Hey, he can't be that bad.", Sango said, taking a sip of coke.

Kagome shook her head. "You've never met him before ,Sango. Be glad. He's a rude, selfish, brat!", she said.

"He's probably changed, Kagome.", Sango said. "I mean you haven't seen him since you were what-five?"

"I doubt it.", she muttered.

Kouga smiled at her. "Well you know, that if he really bugs you that much while he's staying at your house, you can always call me and I'll deal him for you.", he offered.

She slightly smiled before she said, "I'll keep that in mind." she stood up to throw away her uneaten lunch. She didn't have a appetite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'M HOME!", she hollered, throwing her book bag carelessly to the ground. She walked inside the big house, expecting someone to greet her.

"Rosie?", she called for the housemaid.. No one answered. She frowned for a second before shrugging it off. She was probably upstairs dusting the rooms or whatever. Like she cared.

She headed off to the kitchen, going to fix herself a afternoon-snack, before she stopped herself. She heard noise coming from the den. She rolled her eyes. Her younger brother Souta was probably watching cartoons. He had stayed home today from school because he was supposedly sick. Pretty coincidental that he was sick on the day of his big math test.

"Souta, back to your room and go to bed. Aren't you-", Kagome stopped herself. The guy in front of her, sitting on the couch, wasn't Souta.

Inuyasha scowled. "Oi, wench, move out of the way. You're blocking the view!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well that's it for now. New chapter on the way. Review and tell me what you guys think so far!

Lotsa luv,

Dee


End file.
